Te quedaste en mi
by JanethWay
Summary: Bueno, esta es la continuacion del capitulo: "iLove you" Sam se quedara destruida, al igual que Freddie, pero dos visitas cambiara todo, ¿De quien se tratará? ¿Sam y Freddie volveran a estar juntos? ó ¿Ya no querran saber nada? ¿Spencer es raro? xd okno
1. iLove you

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, creado por mí, espero que sea de su agrado. Si no les gusto pues comprendame, soy nueva haciendo fics y bueno cuando estaba haciendo este capitulo me inspiré, espero que les guste, encerio, y que sigan el fic. (: Bueno los dejo.**

**Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>iLove you<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Entro una llamada a mi celular y me tuve que apartar del Nub; vi que era mi loca madre, Pam, la verdad es que desde que Carly hizo todo eso para amistarme con mi mamá ella se había vuelto protectora… Hahaha… ok, no exageremos… pero como que se preocupa un poco por mi así que conteste…

- ¿Alo?... No hoy no me quedo… No no es necesario que me recojas, justo ya salí de la casa de Carly… Sisisi ya chau. – Vi que Freddie estaba como que preocupado y me miraba con cara de tristeza, mire mi celular y vi que era justo las 12:00, era hora de una dura despedida, luego empecé a mirar sus ojos, esos lindos ojos color chocolate que tanto me encantaban, enserio me dolería ya no verlos nunca más – Bueno… ya son las 12… creo que me tengo que ir… – Vi que no reaccionaba y me puse nerviosa - emm… chau.

Freddie se me quedo mirando y vió como me iba de la casa de Carly, si, hoy fue mi último día con el Nub, en verdad yo no quería esto pero las cosas se dieron así, estaba muy triste, ya que termine con mi único enamorado que en verdad me quiso… y todavía recuerdo cuando me dijo: "Te Amo" y yo le respondí con lo mismo, en verdad lo amaba mucho, y miren que soy Sam Puckett no soy de amar a alguien así por así, Freddie era muy especial para mí y me dolió todo lo que paso. Estaba caminando directo hacia mi casa. Empecé a recordar cada minuto que pase con él, cada cita, cada cosa que me compraba, cada pelea aunque al final siempre era Carly la que nos arreglaba, pero igual no logramos ni estar 1 hora peleados, ya que no soportábamos, luego recordé cuando terminamos… estábamos bajando las escaleras porque escuchamos una pelea entre Carly, Spencer y su enamorada, Jenna, que en verdad parecía que le cuidara….

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Ustedes dos no están teniendo una relación normal – Dijo Carly refiriéndose a Spencer y la loca de su enamorada-<em>

_- Pero me gusta y ella huele rico – Dijo Spencer mirando a su enamorada, ella le respondió con una sonrisa_

_- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo – Dijo esta vez la enamorada de Spencer_

_- Lose pero creo que están tomando esta conexión que tienen y la están forzando en una relación de enamorados – Dijo mi mejor amiga, la verdad es que tenía mucha razón y me sentí un poco incomoda- No se siente algo bizarro e innatural?_

_- Si – Dijo el hermano-_

_- Soy espantosa – Dijo la enamorada de este –_

_- Sean amigos o algo, dejen de pretender que pueden ser enamorados cuando saben que esta mal – Siguió Carly- es raro._

_Escuchamos lo suficiente, la verdad es que pareciera que ella nos estuviera diciendo a nosotros… no quería escuchar más así que subí y vi que Freddie me siguió. Luego cuando escuchamos algo que nos afecto mucho nos quedamos paralizados… así que decidimos subir las escaleras directo al estudio de iCarly y nos mantuvimos en un profundo silencio..._

_- Bueno… creo que me tengo que ir a mi casa – Dije para romper el hielo_

_- Ok… si quieres ¿Te acompaño? – Dijo Freddie después de medio minuto un poco traumado_

_- Uhmm… bueno – Respondí dudosa al minuto-_

_Tomamos el ascensor, esperamos un largo rato puro silencio hasta que el ascensor se abrió, entramos y seguíamos en un silencio perturbador, hasta que no soporte más y pare el ascensor._

_- Entonces… – Dije mirándolo – _

_- Ella no estaba hablando de nosotros – Dijo en Nerd mirándome un poco nervioso -_

_- Lo se… pero… - Dije no tan convencida - tu crees que estamos tomando la conexión que tenemos y…_

_- Tratando de forzarlo a una relación de enamorados_

_- Si… – Afirmé un poco triste._

_- Quiero decir no lo se es como después de estar todos estos años agrediéndonos mutuamente… - Dijo Freddie recordando - Me besaste esa noche en la escuela fue algo… intenso_

_- Hey, me interne en un hospital mental – Dije como si hubiera hecho una locura - Entonces… ese beso fue algo ¿Intenso?_

_- Y divertido – Dijo el dándome una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mi también –_

_- Si, solo… - Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas – No se si tu y yo congeniamos de la manera correcta_

_- Si… Tal vez si un día te vuelves un poco más normal_

_- O tu te vuelves un poco mas anormal – Dije tratando de tener la razón-_

_Hubo un silencio espantoso de 30 segundos, así que tuve que ser yo la que lo diga ya que el no hablaba…_

_- Entonces… - Dije rompiendo el hielo – solo terminamos?_

_- Eso parece - Dijo triste - Pero…, fue mutuo ¿cierto?_

_- Si – Dije tratándole de mostrar una sonrisa – pero le dire a las personas que yo te bote y rompí tu corazón de Nerd_

_- Parece justo – Dijo el Nerd sonriéndome –_

_- Bien – Dije con tristeza – _

_Apreté el botón del ascensor para que siguiera bajando, hubo un silencio espantoso, no lo quise mirar, mientras pensaba en todo esto… ¿Cómo sería ahora mi vida? Supongo que volverá a ser como antes, pero no se. Se abrió el ascensor, esperaba que el primero saliera pero no lo hacía, así que fui yo la primera que salió._

_- Te amo – Dijo Freddie haciendo que me detuviera y se me acercó mirándome, el dijo esas palabras que casi no todos lo dicen así por así, me asombre tanto, él me amaba –_

_- Yo también te amo – Le sonreí y luego miré al piso porque si miraba esos ojos me moriría por dentro, tenía ganas de besarlo, porque nos acabamos de decir "Te Amo" esas palabras mágicas que te hacen cambiar mucho, no soporte más y nos besamos._

_- Apenas son las 10:30 – Dijo el luego del beso mirando su pera-pad _

_- ¿Quieres terminar a media noche? – Dije ya que tenía ganas de seguir besándolo._

_- Eso puede funcionar – Dijo guardando su Pera-pad_

_- Esta bien  
><em>

_Nos metimos al elevador y nos volvimos a besar._

* * *

><p><em>Fin del Flash Back<em>

* * *

><p>Mientras estaba caminando sentí que una lágrima caía en contra de mi voluntad y la limpié rápidamente pero seguían cayendo mas.<p>

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy Sam Puckett! ¡Y Sam Puckett no llora! – Dije repitiendo una y otra vez, mientras limpiaba cada lágrima que salía, pero seguía saliendo lágrima de mis ojos - ¡Malditos ojos! ¡Ya paren! ¡Sam Puckett no llora! ¡Sam Puckett no llora!

- ¿Quién no llora? – Dijo un chico extraño, la verdad no se notaba mucho su cara – Lo siento por meterme pero no soportaba saber quien no llora…-

- ¡Que te importa! – Dije enojada, hasta que al final pude ver su rostro, era un chico medio alto, pelo negro y un poco lindo la verdad.

- Lo siento, creo que no debí meterme, mejor me voy. – Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado -

- Si creo que yo también pienso lo mismo, así que mejor lárgate. – Dije enojada, pero igual mis lágrimas salían-

El chico se largo, la verdad no se ni porque se metió el imbécil este. Llegue a mi casa, entre toda destrozada, vi a espumita dormir como un muertito eso me hizo un poco sonreír pero no por mucho, lo acaricié y me fui a mi cuarto, vi que en mi puerta había una nota amarilla pegada y decía: "Sam, me fui a un hotel, y no creo que mañana este en todo el día, compre un poco de comida, esta en la cocina por si tienes hambre. Pam."

Bueno mi mamá no esta, eso me quita un peso de encima, porque si estuviera me hubiera preguntado a cada rato que porque estaba así… y si sabría seguro que le diría a su nuevo enamorado, que era un luchador profesional, que le pegara a Freddie…, pero yo no quería eso… Agarre la nota, la tire y entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y me tire a mi cama…

Cuando estuve en mi cama mas lágrimas salían y no se porque, pero empezé a llorar y gritar, sentía mucho dolor por dentro, me dolía muy fuerte el pecho, no lo soportaba así que empeze a gritar lo mas fuerte que pude, estaba toda rota en mil pedazos, seguía llorando hasta que me gano el cansancio y me quede dormida llorando.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Sentí que la llamaron por su celular y hay mismo se separo del beso, yo me quede observado lo que conversaba, al parecer era su mama ya que la mencionó. Cuando termino de hablar yo me quede pensando… vi que ella miro la hora de su celular y luego me miro con los ojos más hermosos que siempre me encantaban esos grandes ojos azules que harían derretir a cualquiera. Me encantaba que tuviéramos ese momento en que nos miremos a los ojos y que sintamos amor el uno por el otro, pero ahora sus ojos no solo reflejaba eso, mas bien un poco de pena y eso me puso un poco nervioso, viendo lo iba a venir…

- Bueno… ya son las 12… creo que me tengo que ir… – Dijo la rubia - emm… chau.

Yo me quede paralizado porque ese era el momento en que ya no más nos diríamos cosas bonitas o le estaría comprando cosas, aunque esa parte era buena ya que no gastaría tanta plata, pero eso no importa, la verdad me gustaba comprarle cosas para que ella se sintiera feliz. Lo más importante es que ya no nos volveríamos a besar, sentí como una corriente de electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo al pensar eso. Vi que Sam se estaba yendo, claro yo todo pensando mientras la chica que amaba se iba…

¡Ya Benson haz algo si no quieres que se vaya! ¡No dejes que la chica que amas se vaya! ¿Pero que hago? ¿La beso? ¿Será lo correcto? ¿Y si le digo que no quiero que terminemos? ¿Qué pasamos muchas cosas que no se olvidaran? ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo? De tanto pensar no me di cuenta que ella ya se había ido, estaba frustrado, destrozado, triste, no se lo que tenía me quede paralizado en el estudio de iCarly, sentía que todo lo que había logrado se derrumbo en minutos. Me quería ir, así que empecé a bajar las escaleras. Cuando termine de bajar, escuche que alguien se me acercó y me empezó a hablar…

- ¡Freddie! – Dijo mi mejor amiga -¿Ya te vas?

- Si… - Dije sin mirarla un poco nervioso –

- Ahh… ¿Y Sam ya se fue? –

- Si… si… - Segui sin mirarla– Ya se… fue…-

- Ahh… ¿Te pasa algo? – Dijo preocupada tratando de que la mire - Estas raro…

- No, no me pasa nada – Dije desviando la vista – Yo me tengo que ir… chau.

Me fui rápido del apartamento para evitar más preguntas. Lo sé es mi mejor amiga, pero no se si deba contarle…, confío en ella pero no se. Entre a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, vi que mi mamá todavía estaba despierta, pero no me vio entrar, seguro pensó que estaba durmiendo, así que entre a mi habitación y cerré despacio la puerta para que no se diera cuenta… Me eche en mi cama, agarre mi almohada y me tape mi cara, sentí que empecé a derramar lágrimas, empecé a llorar, recordando todo lo que pasó hace un rato. De tan solo pensar que ya no la tendría para mí, me ponía peor. Trataba de calmarme para que mi mamá no se diera cuenta, pero no podía, cada vez lloraba más fuerte. Escuche que tocaron timbre. ¿A esta hora? ¿Quién podrá ser? Fingí estar dormido cuando escuche que mi mamá abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, no dijo nada y se fue… era extraño... pero luego me quede profundamente dormido con lágrimas en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tál? Les gusto? D; Espero que sí, en la parte del flash back lo hice viendo el capitulo de iLove you subtitulado si el jueves cuando se estrene español diga diferente, no es mi culpa que no salga asi, quise esperar pero no aguantaba las ancias haha (: bueno, porfavor espero sus reviews, acepto ideas tambien para el proximo cap (: y si hay algo que no les gusto tambien me lo pueden decir. Reviews porfaaaa. :)<strong>


	2. ¿Terminaron?

**Hola, bueno, ayer supuestamente lo tenía que publicar pero habían quitado el internet, mejor dicho, no me dejaban entrar. hahaa pero ahora sii :D bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les guste, jiji (: Nos vemos abajitoo**

**Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>¿Terminaron?<p>

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Eran las 7 y 45 de la mañana, mi mamá me despertó gritándome que porque no estaba listo para la escuela; no tengo ganas de ir hoy, la verdad. Así que tengo que encontrar una buena excusa.

- Es que hoy me siento un poco mal solo eso- ¡Rayos! Porque tuve que decir eso! ¡Ahora no me va a dejar solo!-

- ¿Pero que tienes? ¿Te duele tu cabeza? ¡No te preocupes ahorita te traigo tus pastillas y luego te bañas con tu jabón antibacterial!-

- ¡No, mamá! Solo necesito dormir, nada más…-

- ¡No! Necesitas tus pastillas y jarabes-

Oí una voz, que no me parecía familiar… No podía verla porque esta acostado de espaldas. Era de un chico… eso sí.

- No, déjalo, si dice que solo necesita dormir tenemos que dejarle dormir – Le dijo a mi mamá

- Bueno, está bien. Cualquier cosa me avisas. – Dijo mi mamá cerrando la puerta de mi habitación

¿Quién habrá sido la persona que habló? ¿Y qué hacia aquí a estas horas en mi casa? Varias preguntas se me vinieron a mi mente, con una capaz respuesta, su enamorado. Claro mi mamá empieza saliendo con un chico y yo acabo de terminar con la chica que amo ¡Es injusto! Enserio… muy injusto. Yo no quería terminar con ella, pero… no había otra opción. Al menos le dije que la amaba. Esa palabra muy difícil, yo amo a pocas personas, personas que llegaron a tocar mi corazón y se quedaron ahí, claro está que mi mamá siempre estuvo ahí, pero siempre hubo algo en mi corazón que faltaba, faltaba amar a una persona y cuando al fin la encuentro la pierdo, ¡Que inteligente eres Benson! Aggg… ¡como odio todo esto!

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

Ya había tocado timbre y no rastro de Sam ni de Freddie. Uhmmm… ¿Qué les habrá pasado? Justo un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Carly Shay, deje de estar pensando en tonterías y ponga atención! - Me dijo la Profesora Briggs

- Lo siento señorita Briggs.-

A ver… ¿en donde estaba? ¡Ah sí! Lo de Sam y Freddie… bueno supongo que se habrán tirado la pera (N/A: eso significa que se escaparon del colegio) para hacer cosas de enamorados hahaha… pero lo extraño es que ninguno de los 2 me dijo nada… y ayer Sam no se despidió de mí y Freddie estuvo muy raro… uhmmm… algo esta pasando aquí y lo voy a averiguar…

* * *

><p>~Sam POV ~<p>

Me desperté con hambre, eran las 12 p.m. estaba muy mal, no tenia ganas de levantarme, estaba destruida, decaída, sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía, pero me estomago me empezó a doler mucho, me acorde que mi mamá había dicho que dejo comida, así que baje hacia la cocina para ver que cosa me dejo mi mamá. Encontré helado, un plato con comida…. Parece que mi mamá cocinó que rico o asco? A veeer veremos que más tiene… ¡Genial! Hay un jamón entero ¡A comer se ha dicho! Agarre el jamón y un cuchillo me fui a mi cuarto y empezé a comer echada.

¡Esperen! Si ayer fue domingo, entonces hoy es Lunes… ¡Nooo! Hoy hay escuelaaa! Pero no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, igual ya era muy tarde como para ingresar, así que prendí la tele, no me quería acordar de lo que paso ayer y quise poner mi mente en otro lado, prendí la tv y empecé a cambiar canales, casi todos los canales habían una película o seria de amor, justo cuando no quiero ver nada de eso ¡Malditos canales! Justo cuando uno quiere ver una película de acción y no de amor, dan de amor ¿no? Puse el canal 2, justo estaban dando una serie muy antigua, era "3 por 3" si, me encantaba eso, es mas justo estaban dando un capitulo que no lo había visto nunca, así que me quede viendo, se trataba que era el cumple de DJ, parece que habían armado un plan, no se para que, luego jugaron botella borracha y cuando le toco a un chico todos se fueron hacia atrás y dejaron sola a DJ sentada y justo cuando se iban a besar llega el papá evitando eso, luego DJ se enoja y se va hacia el jardín y justo aparece el tipo, no creo que me guste esta parte, y la besa, ¡maldita sea! ¡No quiero ver nada de eso! ¡Maldito television! ¡Te odiooo! Tire el control de la tv y apague la tv, me aparecieron lágrimas en mis ojos, cuando me acorde de mi primer beso con Freddie, si… estaba triste porque le había dicho a todo internet que no había besado a nadie… y me sentí un poco culpable ya que yo tampoco lo había hecho, y para que ya no nos moleste nos besamos… fue un beso de 8 segundos… la verdad es que cuando nos disculpamos pensé en darle un beso, no que por eso significa que en ese tiempo me gustaba, pero no piensen mal ¡Eh! A mi no me gusto desde ese día. Es que solo tenia ganas de besarlo, no es nada malo solo que ya tenia planeado dar mi primer beso con él, fue el momento perfecto para aprovechar, pues si lo haría otro día no diría "Hey Benson, nunca he tenia un beso , ¿me das uno?" ó obligarlo y decirle "¡Freddie, dame un beso o te pateo donde mas te duele!" Tss.. no nada eso porque o sino él es el que pensaría mal.

Cuando termino de dar la maratón de 3 por 3, si… era una maratón de 5 horas… vi que eran las 4 en punto. Supongo que tendré que ir a visitar a Carly, espero que Freddie no este allí. Ojalá que no este.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Habría prendido la tv y estaba viendo 3 por 3, bueno era el único programa que no tenía nada que ver con enamoramientos que estaba dando. Yo no era tan fan de esa serie antigua, pero era mas de comedia que romántica, por eso me gustaba, aunque no lo veía tan seguido, solo cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Me la pase horas y horas viendo eso. Hasta que acabó, la verdad pensé que nunca acabaría, pensé que era un especial o algo así o no tenían nada que pasar a estas horas haha… pero era un maratón hahaha de 5 horas… ¡Esperen! Eso significa que estuve como 5 horas acá? Uhmm… supongo que Carly habrá llegado del cole, ¿Pero estará con Sam? Espero que no….

- ¿Freddie ya estas mejor? – Dijo mi madre un poco preocupada

- Sisi mamá ya estoy mejor. – Dije aburriéndome

- Que bueno, voy a salir, nos vemos – Dijo dándome un beso en la frente

- Ya ya chau -

Los minutos siguieron pasando y yo acá aburrido, quería ir a visitar a Carly pero no se… ¿Estará Sam? ¡Hey! Desde cuando me preocupo si esta Sam o no… igual seguimos como amigos… no la perdí todavía… eso espero…

Bueno me cambie para ir rumbo a la casa de Carly, ya que todavía seguía con mi ropa de dormir; me eche mi perfume y me fui. Estaba saliendo cuando…

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Estaba caminando escuchando música con mi MP4, si me encanta la música y mejor si era Rap, estaba escuchando "La bella y la bestia" de Porta, si… un clásico de Porta, sin darme cuenta la empecé a cantar:

_Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa,_

_él era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos_

_Único día que les ataron esposas, ya no eran niños,_

_crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos…_

Entre al edificio y me dirigí al 8vo piso. Y seguía cantando…

_Todo marchaba bien, eso parecía en su primera luna de miel_

_juró serle de por vida fiel, y ella a él,_

_una historia como otra cualquiera, quién les ve y quién les viera_

Justo termine de subir por el ascensor para irme a la casa de Carly….

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan_

_Se cansan ella ni lo nota…_

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuche a alguien hablarme por atrás

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Freddie pensando que estaba hablando sola.

Me asusté al principio porque no sabía como reaccionar, pero ¡Hey soy Sam Puckett y no le tengo miedo a nada!

- Es un canción, idiota – Dije sin verlo y entrando al departamento.

Freddie entro detrás de mí y cerró la puerta. Era raro que estemos juntos justo cuando terminamos. Me dirigí a la cocina para ver que comida hay, saqué una pepi-cola y me senté en el sofá. Freddie seguía parado, parecía que no sabia que hacer, hasta que se sentó a mi lado, ok… un incomodo momento siguió después de que se sentó.

- ¿Donde se metieron ustedes 2? – Dijo Carly haciendo que nos asustáramos y nos parábamos.

- ¿De que hablas? – Dije un poco perdida

- Pues no fueron al colegio, ¿a donde fueron? – Dijo Carly y ninguno de los 2 respondimos.

Oh… ¡genial! Osea que Freddie no fue hoy al cole… pfff ahora todos creerán que nos escapamos los 2 porque seguimos siendo enamorados. ¡Stop! Carly dijo que a donde fuimos osea los 2… ¡Exacto! Freddie todavía no le contó, haaaay que idiota la cosa era que él le contara primero, pero… ¿Por qué no le contó si es su mejor amiga?

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que se fueron? – Dijo Carly viendo que no respondíamos

Miré a Freddie preguntándome que porque no le responde o le había dicho algo sobre lo que paso. Vi que me devolvió la mirada, me asuste y volví mi mirada hacia Carly pero sentí que el me seguía mirando… Rayos… quiero saber que esta pensando justo ahora!

- ¡Respóndanme! ¡A donde fueron! – Dijo Carly alterada.

- No nos fuimos a ninguna parte, Carly – Dijo Freddie

- ¡Por favor! No me mientan, se que ustedes se escaparon – Dijo Carly

- No… yo me… enfermé hoy – Dijo Freddie un poco triste e incomodo

- ¿Y tu Sam? ¿Porque no hablas? – Me dijo Carly

- Yo… me levante tarde… - Dije mirando Freddie y luego a Carly

- Hay ya! No soy tonta… se que salieron a un lado, son enamorados y lo más lógico es eso…

- No… Carly ya no somos… - Dijo Freddie

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeee! – Dijo Carly

Hubo un silencio perturbador, no sabia si hablar o no la verdad. Hasta que la mamá de Freddie lo llamó.

- Freddie, querido ¿estas en casa de Carly? – Dijo la estúpida de su mamá

- Si mamá, ¿me necesitas? – Dijo viendo a su departamento

- Si hijo ven – Dijo su mamá

* * *

><p>~Carly POV~<p>

¿Terminaron? Pero por qué! Si eran felices juntos, eran el uno para el otro, se querían un montón, veo que nadie habla y que ellos dos están muy incomodos con esto.

Pero… ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo nada? Yo soy su mejor amiga y siempre me cuentan todo, pero… ¿por qué esto no? ¿Sera que ya no confían en mi? Ellos saben que pueden confiar en mi y que los apoyare en todo lo que ellos decidan pero… hasta ahora no me queda en la cabeza, ¡POR QUE RAYOS TERMINARON!

Miré a Sam diciendo con la cabeza que me explicara pero ella me miro y luego miro hacia el suelo, luego a Freddie y él me miró y luego a Sam, creo que no sabía que hacer hasta que su mamá le grito, parece que lo necesitaba urgente, él no sabia si ir o no, Sam seguía sin reaccionar, su cabeza miraba al piso y no se veía su cara.

Freddie la miro por un buen rato hasta que su mamá lo llamo de nuevo.

- ¡FREDDIE! – Gritó su loca madre

- Ya voy mamá – Respondió Freddie – Me tengo que ir…- Dijo viendo a Sam que seguía sin reaccionar

- Chau, te llamo mas tarde – Dije cuando se estaba yendo –

- Ok…-

Freddie se había ido y Sam seguía sin reaccionar.

- Sam... – Dije - ¿Porqué no me contaste?

No me respondió y seguía mirando al suelo….

- Sam… ¡Sam! – Dije desesperada

Vi que cayó una gota de lágrima de su cara directo al suelo. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está llorando! Pero, entonces era verdad, si terminaron, pero ¿fue Freddie quien le termino? Claro… yo aquí pensando cuando mi mejor amiga esta sufriendo por ese imbécil.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Sam… ¿que paso? – Me acerqué cuando vi que Sam empezó a limpiar las demás lágrimas que salían

- Nada, solo se me entro una basurita nada más – Dijo con su voz media quebrada

- Sam… tranquila, sé que no es eso, así que por gusto lo dices, ven vamos a sentarnos – Le dije jalándola hacia el sofá

Sam seguía limpiando sus lágrimas, no decía nada así que abracé, ella respondió mi abrazó y empezó a llorar en mi hombro, yo solo decía: Tranquila Sam, ya va a pasar, no es nada malo. ¿Nada malo? Como cortar con tu enamorado no es nada malo, obvio que lo es ¡tonterías dices Shay! Vi que Sam empezó a llorar mas fuerte cuando dije el: "No es nada malo"; Mejor no abras la boca y tranquiliza a tu amiga.

Después de horas y horas de llanto, me había cansado de tener a Sam encima de mí mojándome todo, por suerte ya se estaba tranquilizando. Se separó de mí. ¡Al fin! Ahora si puedo hablar.

- Sam… -

- ¡Si! ¡Es verdad! – Dijo ella gritándome

- ¿Qué? – Dije confundida, la verdad no sabía de que estaba hablando.

- De que termine con Freddie, es verdad – Dijo Sam, y le empezaron a salir un poco mas de lágrimas

Claro pues, ¡hay! De que mas va a ser, ¡tonta Shay! Ahora di algo antes de que piense que no estas de su lado.

- Oh… lo…siento- ¿Enserio? ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Lo siento?

- No te preocupes igual ya paso – Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas

No sabía si preguntar o no… ¿será que Freddie la corto? ¿Qué paso? No aguanto las ganas…

- Entonces… - Dije cuando vi que se tranquilizó - ¿Qué pasó?

¡Genial! ¡Qué inteligente eres Carly, eh! La has hecho llorar de nuevo, ¡Rayos! Eso que ya estaba secando mi polo.

* * *

><p>~Freddie POV~<p>

Estaba yendo hacia mi cuarto, cuando mi mamá me jaló del brazo y me empezó a regañar.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?- Me dijo molesta

- Estaba donde Carly – Dije un poco asustado

- ¡Pero porque fuiste donde ella si estabas enfermo! – Me empezó a regañar

- Pues, porque… ya… me sentía bien…- Dije buscando una respuesta

- ¡Si, como no! ¡Sabes que igual tienes que estar en tu cuarto! –

- Ya ya mamá – Dije yéndome –

Entré a mi cuarto todo molesto por lo de mi mamá, o sea ya estoy bien le dije cuando se fue, ¡porque no podía salir si ya estoy bien! Que linda mamá me tocó ¡eh!

Ví que había un chico sentado en mi cama… oh no puede ser!...

- ¿Tú? -

**Jojooo... bueno hasta aquí el cap. les deje con la intriga de quien era esa persona... hahah mañana lo sabran (: bueno, dejen reviews, quiero saber si lo estoy haciendo bien :s y tambien denme ideitas hahah :D graciaaas por leer.  
>Bueno adioooos. Hasta el proximo cap.<strong>


	3. Chico Nuevo

**Holaaaa, lo sieeeeento, lo sé me demoreee, pero es porque nadie en mi casa sabe que escribo así que cada vez que vienen tengo que cerrar word o lo dejo ahi hastaa que se vallan, la otra vez casi me descubre hahaha, pero yo no quiero, porque sé que se reirian pero me llega, bueno tambien me demore porque quería que el capitulo sea perfecto. Lo leí varias veces y le agregue algunas cosas y ya esta listo! Espero que les guste, jijii (: Nos vemos abajito c:**

**Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p>Chico Nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p>~General POV~<p>

- ¿Tú?- Dijo Freddie al ver de quien se trataba

- Wow si que te alegras de verme ¡eh! – Dijo el chico con sarcasmo acercándose a el

- No, pero ¿como? – Dijo Freddie un poco confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… como veras – Explicó el chico - vine ayer en la madrugada, tu mamá iba a avisarte pero estabas dormido y hoy en la mañana estabas despierto –

- ¿Pero porque viniste acá, Andrés? – Dijo Freddie más confundido aún

- Se nota que me extrañaste mucho primito, vine porque quería visitarte en mis vacaciones-

La verdad es que Freddie no quería que su primo este aca, o sea si pero no en este momento, quería que no se acercara a Carly, a Spencer y mucho menos a Sam, no es que pensara que lo va a cambiar por él pero no quería que se le acercara y le coqueteara cosas así o simplemente que pase más tiempo con su primo que con él.

- ¿Tienes vacaciones? – Dijo Freddie curiosamente

- Si, en mi colegio ahorita estamos de vacaciones por 1 mes – Dijo su primo sonriendo- ¿Increíble no?

- Si… que divertido – Dijo Freddie fingiendo una sonrisa –

- Bueno iré a dar un paseo – Dijo Andrés saliendo –

- Pero ni siquiera conoces bien Seattle – Dijo Freddie deteniéndolo –

- Ahh no creas – Dijo Andrés volteando – Recuerdo todo perfectamente… Chauu

- ¡Hasta luego! – Dijo Freddie pero ya se había ido – ¡Genial! Ahora tengo a mi primito querido aquí – Dijo rodando los ojos.

Andrés como a los 7 años vivía con él, bueno no con él, pero en el mismo edificio, siempre lo iba a visitar, hacían todo juntos hasta después de dos años su padre obtuvo un empleo en Londres así que tuvieron que irse. Tanto como Freddie como para Andrés fue difícil, ya que los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eran como hermanos y ahora aparece un trabajo que los tiene que alejar.

La despedida fue difícil, ambos lloraron ya que nunca se volverían a ver, Freddie no quería que se vaya pero ya le esteban llamando para abordar el avión, su mamá le decía palabras como que: "Solo es por unos meses" "Pronto vendrá" "Solo es un viaje" pero por más que ella decía eso, él sabía que no era verdad, ya no lo volvería a ver, lo extrañaría, y aunque suene gay, lo quería, y perderlo fue lo mas fuerte que le pudo pasar en esos tiempos.

Freddie se quedo en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Mientras en la casa de Carly, Sam ya se había calmado, ya no lloraba.

- Sam – Dijo su mejor amiga – Ahora si puedes contarme que paso

- Bueno – Dijo Sam recordando – Todo empezó cuando te escuchamos hablar con Spencer y su novia loca, bueno pensamos…

- ¡Oh Por Dios! – Dijo Carly entendiendo todo – Sam… yo no hablaba de ustedes… estaba hablando de Spencer y…

- Si, lo sé Carly…– Dijo Sam interrumpiéndola – Tranquila… solo que nos identificamos estabas describiendo exactamente como los dos estábamos tomando esa relación que teníamos.

- Oh… - Dijo Carly tratando de disimular su curiosidad -¿y como así rompieron?

- Pues – Dijo Sam yendo hacia la cocina – estábamos en el elevador y no hablábamos, luego detuve el ascensor – Dijo tomando una pepi-cola – y hable con él y al final decidimos terminar…

- ¿Y así nomas? – Preguntó Carly - ¿Quién primero dijo para terminar?

- Emm… - Dijo Sam recordando – yo… le dije que si solo terminamos y el si.

- ¿Y que más paso? – Dijo Carly – ¡Yo también quiero pepi!

- Pues cuando decidimos terminar – Dijo Sam agarrando otra Pepi-cola y caminando hacia Carly – apreté el botón para que siguiera el ascensor, y justo cuando estaba saliendo él me dijo esa… palabra…

- Te refrieres a esa palabra que empieza con… Dijo Carly sorprendida - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sigue!

- Yaya… – Dijo Sam – pues me dijo "Te Amo" – Cuando mencionó la palabra Carly estaba bebiendo su pepi y se atraganto – Ya… bueno y luego yo también le dije y nos besamos y nos quedamos hasta las 12 en tu cuarto, después mi mamá llamo Freddie no me dijo nada así que me fui.

- Ahhh con razón cuando bajo – Decía Carly entendiendo todo – estaba como que muy serio, no hablaba mucho y se fue rápido.

- ¿Qué hablaste con él? – Dijo Sam atragantándose con la pepi

- Si… le dije que donde estabas y esas cosas – Respondió la castaña

- ¿Y que te respondió? – Dijo la rubia gritando

- ¡Cálmate! – Dijo Carly un poco alterada – Solo me dijo que ya te habías ido y nada más porque de ahí se fue.

- ¿No te contó? – Preguntó Sam

- Si, Sam – Decía Carly sarcásticamente – Me contó y por eso te estoy preguntando todas esas cosas a ti.

- Hay ya… - Dijo Sam rodando los ojos – mejor hay que ver la maratón de la vaquita

- ¡Ponle al canal! – Dijo Carly entusiasmada - ¿A qué hora empieza?

- Dentro 5 minutos – Respondió Sam

Las chicas siguieron viendo la maratón de la vaquita como 2 horas hasta que Freddie regresó.

- Hola – Dijo Freddie - ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¿Para que? Si ya entraste – Dijo Carly riendo –

- ¿La maratón de la vaquita? – Dijo Freddie viendo la tele

- Si – Dijo Carly - ¿Qué quería tu mamá?

- Nada importante – Dijo Freddie desviando la vista y luego viendo a Sam que no decía nada –

- Bueno me iré a bañar – Dijo Carly tratando de dejarlos solos – Emm… más tarde tengo que salir…

- ¿Ah si a donde? – Dijo Sam reaccionando –

- Pues una… - Dijo Carly tratando de inventar algo – Ya sabes…. ¿Cita?

- ¿Con quien? – Dijo Freddie

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Reclamó Sam

- Porque… - Dijo Carly – Es un cita… ¿A ciegas?

- ¿a ciegas? iuu – Dijo Sam con su cara de asco – Sabes lo terrible que es eso.

- Si… sabía que no te gustaría por eso no te dije – Dijo Carly aliviada – Bueno me voy a bañar

- ¡Dulce ducha! – Dijo Freddie cuando Carly ya se estaba yendo

Freddie se sentó al costado de Sam que seguía viendo la vaquita, Sam lo miraba de reojo al igual que Freddie, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, pasaron como 20 minutos y seguían igual.

Freddie no quería hablar porque tenía miedo, si, tenía miedo. Miedo lo ignorase. Miedo a como reaccionara después. Miedo a que siga molesta. Miedo… miedo a perderla.

Sam que se empezó a hartar rompió el hielo

- ¿Ya no? – Gritó Sam poniéndose al frente de la tele

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo Freddie confundido – Déjame ver la vaquita, esta interesante – Dijo tratando de apartar a Sam pero no podía

- ¡No! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Dijo Sam, al igual que antes

- ¿Hacer qué? – Dijo Freddie confuso y a la vez molesto

- ¡Lo que haces! – Dijo Sam enojada

- ¿Pero que hago? - Dijo molesto Freddie – Yo no estoy haciendo nada, tu eres la que de repente se paro al frente mío

- ¡No! ¡Deja de ignorarme! – Dijo Sam gritando molesta – ¡Ya estoy harta de eso!

- Pero, tu eres la que me esta ignorando – Dijo Freddie – te salude y tu ni caso me hiciste.

- Te iba a saludar – Dijo Sam - pero tú te la pasaste hablando con Carly – dijo en tono de fastidio

- Pero tu siempre te metes – Dijo Freddie – esta vez no te metiste, y pues pensé que estabas molesta conmigo…

- No estoy molesta – Dijo Sam con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué lo estaría?

- Pues ya sabes… - Dijo Freddie – por lo que paso…

- No Freduccini – Dijo Sam burlonamente – No estoy molesta. ¿Acaso tu si?

- No, yo no – Dijo Freddie con su sonrisa al costado - ¿Por qué lo estaría?

- Idiota, por lo mismo – Dijo Sam riendo –

- Pues no, no estoy molesto – Negó Freddie – pero ahora, ¿me dejas ver el televisor?

- ¿Por qué te molesta? – Preguntó Sam

- Si… quiero ver la vaquita – Afirmó Freddie

- Pues no lo haré – Dijo Sam juguetonamente – ¿acaso me harás algo?

- Pues… puedo quitarte de ahí – Dijo Freddie amenazando

- Hahaha – Se burló Sam – No creo que puedas

- ¿A sí? – Dijo Freddie sarcásticamente

En ese instante Freddie se paró al frente de Sam, agarró su brazo y trató de sacarla de ahí pero ella no se movía de ahí, luego ella en una maniobra agarró su brazo y lo doblo.

-¡Auch Sam! – Se quejó Freddie – Déjame, ya no te jalare – dijo rendido

Entonces, Sam lo dejó y luego Freddie la empujó y ella casi se cae.

- oh… te arrepentirás Nerd – Dijo Sam amenazándolo

Sam vio que Freddie se estaba riendo y se tiró encima de él y lo empezó a golpear, Freddie no se dejaba, no la golpeaba, solo que trataba de esquivar sus golpes, Sam al ver eso se bajo y le empezó a dar cabes para que se caiga, pero no lo hacía, agarró su brazo y lo tiro

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó Freddie

- Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte conmigo – Dijo Sam acercándose triunfante al perdedor

- ¿A si? – Dijo Freddie, luego de unos segundos agarro el brazo de Sam y la tiro al piso y él se puso encima de ella – ¿Ahora quien gano? – dijo burlonamente

- Aah… - Dijo Sam tratando de hacer algún movimiento pero no pudo ya que se estaban mirando a los ojos – creo… que… - Se quedó hipnotizada al igual que Freddie.

Empezaron a acercar sus caras, la verdad ellos no movían nada, se dejaron llevar por todo y ahora están aquí cerca, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y estándose acercando cada vez mas y mas, los 2 cerraron los ojos, cuando solo faltaba unos milímetros de que sus labios se toquen.

Freddie tenía ganas de besarla, quería probar sus labios de nuevo, no aguantaba más.

Al igual que Sam, extrañaba tanto sus besos, pero ella se mantenía siempre firme y pero esta vez no podía, se había quedado quedo hipnotizada y no podía hacer nada, rozaron sus labios, hasta que escucharon una voz muy conocida.

- ¡Chicos! – Dijo Carly bajando las escaleras

Sam y Freddie se asustaron y ahí mismo se pararon.

- ¿Qué hacían? – Preguntó Carly – No los oía gritar, digo, hablar – dijo corrigiéndose.

- Nada – Respondió Sam rápidamente –

- Bueno – Dijo Carly sonriendo.

Sam y Freddie se miraron y los 2 estas rojos como tomates así que Sam se fue a agarrar una pepi-cola, en eso, tocaron la puerta.

- Pase – Dijo Carly

- Hola – Dijo Andrés entrando **(N/A: En esta parte me imagine entrando con los aplausos que siempre aparece cuando entra alguien haha (: )**

- Hola – Dijo Carly emocionada por ver a un chico tan lindo - ¿Qué te trate hasta mi casa? – dijo arreglándose el cabello

- Freddie. – Respondió Andrés

- ¿Freddie? – Dijo Carly con los ojos como platos - ¿Por qué el? ¿A caso eres…

- ¡No! – Dijo Andrés interrumpiéndola mientras Freddie se estaba riendo – Necesito que vayas a la casa ahora, tu mamá esta molesta.

- Bueno, me voy chicas – Dijo Freddie retirándose

- Chau Nerd – Dijo Sam mientras seguía buscando una pepi-cola - ¡Carly! ¡Ya no hay pepi-cola!

- Si, hay una en las cajas pero esa es para mí – Dijo Carly mientras se sentaba en sofá

- Muy tarde… - Dijo Sam mientras agarraba la pepi-cola y se la tomaba - ¿Quién era el chico que vino?

- ¿Es… - Trató de decir Sam

- ¡Espero que no! – Dijo Carly – Él es lindo.

- ¿A sí? – Dijo Sam – ¿por qué no me llamaron para verlo?

- Porque estabas en la cocina – Respondió Carly - y cuando estas en la cocina nadie te saca de ahí – dijo burlonamente

- En eso tienes razón – Dijo la Rubia

Al día siguiente era día de clases, Carly y Sam estaban en sus casilleros.

- ¡Era lindo! – Dijo Carly – Su cabello era color castaño, bonito y sus ojos eran marrones y también…

- ¡Ya para Carly! – Dijo Sam harta – Todo la noche me hablaste de él.

- Bueno – Dijo Carly rodando los ojos

- Hola chicas – Dijo Freddie con su típica sonrisa al costado

- Hola Fredraro – Dijo Sam

- ¡Oye! – Dijo Carly mientras Sam estaba en su casillero guardando libros, digo, guardando todo – ¡Me tienes que…

- Hola – Dijo Andrés llegando –

- Hola – Dijo Carly arreglándose el cabello de una manera que hizo que Freddie se riera

- Como verán – Dije Andrés - yo soy… - no pudo terminar ya que Sam había terminado de poner sus cosas y volteo a verlo

- ¿Tú? – Dijeron Sam y Andrés al mismo tiempo

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto Freddie

- ¿Pero que haces aquí? – Dijo Sam

- Soy el primo de Freddie – Dijo Andrés confuso

- ¿Primo? – Dijeron Carly y Sam asombradas

- Ok… ¿de que me perdí? – Dijo Carly - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conoces?

- Porque no sabía que estabas hablando de él – Dijo Sam – además, cuando nos vimos tú tenias tu cabello negro – le dijo a Andrés

- Claro que no – Dijo Andrés – siempre a sido de este color, ni que me fuera a pintar… no soy de ese tipo de chicos.

- Esperen… ¿Cuándo se conocieron? – Preguntó Freddie

- En una noche – Dijo Sam y Carly puso una cara de susto – No Carly, ese tipo de noches no.

- Fue ese mismo día que me regrese de London – Dijo Andrés recordando – Justo estaba pasando por donde ella esta y ella estaba hablando sola y me metí

- No debiste haberte metido – Dijo Sam molesta

- Lo sé – Dijo Andrés

- Bueno… - Dijo Freddie – Sigue

- Pues como dije – Continuó contando Andrés – Me metí, creo que estabas llorando

- ¡No! – Interrumpió Sam – No estaba, yo nunca lloro

- Claro que sí – Dijo Andrés sonriendo – tú estabas llorando

- ¡Que no! – Dijo Sam amenazada mente – Me picaba el ojo

- Claro que – Dijo Andrés pero vio el rostro de Sam que era como si lo fuese a matar – ahh verdad te picaba el… ojo…

- Entonces – Dijo Carly sintiéndose alejada de todos - ¿Eres primo de Freddie?

- Si – Respondió Andrés - ¿Qué no se nota?

Los chicos se acercaron, la verdad no se parecían mucho, solo en el cabello los ojos y el color de piel.

- Bueno – Dijo Sam – Se parecen en algo…

- Si – Dijo Carly – ¿Y vives en el departamento de Freddie? – le preguntó a Andrés

- Si – Respondió Andrés

- En el cuarto de huéspedes – Siguió Freddie

- Si… - Dijo Andrés – no quise estar en su cuarto con sus muñequitas

- ¡Hey! – Se quejó Freddie

- ¡¿Verdad que son muñecas? – Dijo Sam entusiasmada

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Freddie

- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo Andrés – Tiene sus trajes y todo

- Si – Dijo Sam emocionada – Y se pueden cambiar de ropa y ponerle sus distintos vestidos que tiene

- ¡Siii! – Dijo Andrés burlándose – Pensamos lo mismo

- ¡Sii! – Dijo Sam riéndose

- Bueeeeno – Intervino Carly al escuchar el timbre – Ya es hora de ir a clases

- ¿Qué curso te toca? – Preguntó Andrés a Sam

- Me toca historia – Respondió Sam

- A mi igual – Dijo Andrés sonriendo - ¿vamos?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Sam

Los dos chicos se fueron a la clase de historia.

- ¿Qué a ti también no te tocaba historia? – Preguntó Carly a Freddie

- Si – Dijo Freddie – Pero nadie me dijo que me acompañara – Agachó la cabeza

- Bueno, pues te toca ir solo – Dijo Carly con una sonrisa

Freddie se fue a su clase de historia y Carly al de matemáticas. El día de colegio transcurrió normal salvo que Sam la pasaba con Andrés burlándose de todos, bueno…, mas de Freddie y sus sueños Nerds… Los dos se regresaron juntos, ya que no vieron a Carly ni a Freddie, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera los buscaron.

Empezaron a regresarse, pasaron por licuados locos y Sam se quedo mirando la puerta como si tuviera ganas de querer uno, Andrés se dio cuenta y le invitó un licuado.

A Andrés no le importaba gastar plata, con tal de que la vea sonreír con esa sonrisa perfecta que derretiría a cualquiera.

Él no dejo de pensar en ella, desde aquella noche, la primera vez que la vio, no pudo olvidar ese rostro, que aunque estaba llorando, igual se veía lindo. Según él, le gustó desde aquel día, toda la noche se la pasó pensando, que quien le habrá hecho daño a una persona tan hermosa como ella.

Sam se había pedido 4 licuados, aprovechando que ella no lo pagaría. La pasaron hablando o mejor dicho burlándose de Benson, él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ella y Freddie, Sam tampoco quería que supiera, porque le agarraría lastima, y ella no quería que pasara eso. Luego vieron en el reloj que eran cerca a las 8, ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

Así que se fueron juntos a Bushwell plaza. Ya era de noche. El cielo esta oscuro y las luces de las calles alumbraban las veredas. Hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Carly.

- ¡Es cierto! – Dijo Andrés riéndose y entrando – Soñaba con tener su propia línea de computador

- ¡Ya! ¡Para! – Dijo Sam riéndose aún más – No me hagas reír más hahaha – Dijo casi sin poder respirar

- Bueno – Dijo Andrés asiéndole caso – pero ya no te rías más que me estas haciendo reír

- Hahaha Bueeno – Dijo Sam entrando a la casa de Carly

- ¡Al Fin vinieron! – Exclamó Carly

- ¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntó Freddie un poco preocupado y parándose al costado de Carly

- Pues – Explicó Sam – Nos regresamos del colegio y nos estábamos devolviendo hasta que me acordé de que hay oferta en licuados locos y Andrés me ofreció un licuado – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Cualquiera avisa no? – Dijo Freddie cruzándose de brazos

- Hay, ¿quien te crees? – Dijo Sam mientras se iba a buscar una pepi-cole – ¿Mi madre?

- No – Defendió su mejor amiga – Pero somos tus mejores amigos y nos preocupamos por ti

- Pero no hemos hecho nada malo – Dijo Andrés que estaba parado en la puerta

- No nos avisaron – Dijo Freddie con una mirada amenazadora

- Además – Agregó Carly – Pensamos que los habían secuestrado, casi Spencer llama a la policía

- Hay, Carlangas – Dijo Sam – Sabes que eso es imposible que me pase a mí

- Si… - Dijo Carly – Pero ya eran las 8 ¿que más nos podía pasar por la cabeza?

- No se – Dijo Andrés con sarcasmo – ¿Que nos fuimos a tomar un licuado?

- Ó – Agregó Sam – que nos fuimos a la casa de Freddie para que me muestre su habitación hasta las 8 – Dicho eso Carly y Freddie abrieron los ojos como platos y Sam se dio cuenta – Pero no fue así

- Ya que – Dijo Freddie – Vámonos Andrés tenemos que hablar

- De acuerdo, Fredraro – Dijo Andrés burlonamente

Sam se levantó y le dio chocaron la mano mientras se reían.

- Oh no… - Lamentó Freddie - ¿Tu también?

- Si que si – Dijo Sam mientras seguía riéndose con Andrés

- Bueeeno – Dijo Carly viendo a Freddie molesto - ¿No se iban?

- Si – Dijo Andrés calmándose – vámonos Freddnub

- Ya basta – Dijo Freddie saliendo y cerrando la puerta

- Y… - Dijo Carly - ¿De que hablaron?

- Nos estábamos riendo de todo lo ñoño que es Freddie – Dijo Sam riéndose

- Ahh… - Dijo Carly mirando a un costado – Así que… ¿Te invito un licuado?

- Si – Dijo Sam asintiendo – Tenía sed así que me invito

- ¿Y cuantos te compro? – Seguía preguntando Carly

- Como unos 4, estaban muy… - Dijo Sam sonriendo

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó de la nada Carly e interrumpiendola

- ¿Quéeee? – Dijo Sam asombrada por lo que dijo

- Que si – Dijo Carly

- No, no ya lo escuche – Interrumpió Sam – No lo vuelvas a decir

- Entonces… - Dijo Carly con cara triste - ¿Si? – Cambiando su tristeza por alegría

Sam estaba asombrada por lo que había dicho Carly, solo imagínense ella y Andrés, ¿acaso eso podría existir? La verdad no estaba segura, ahora que lo piensa pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y compartieron un licuado, pero… ¡esperen! Solo es el primer día y ya le obtuvo mucha confianza, es como si el chico la conociera mucho, pero de ahí a ser algo más no, y de eso estaba muy segura Sam.

- ¡No! ¿Tú crees que yo… – Dijo Sam

- ¡Chicaaas! – Dijo Spencer saliendo de su cuarto e interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas - ¿Saben donde esta la cosita esa que quita el pegamento?

¡Al fin! Apareció Spencer como la salvación de Sam.

- Hola, Spencer – Saludó Sam

- ¿Ahora que te paso? – Dijo Carly asombrada

- Pues – contó Spencer – Estaba haciendo mi escultura de un perrito volador y vi que le faltaba su cola entonces le hice una parte y cuando la quise pegar me fije que no tenia el pegamento que había puesto y ahora lo tengo aquí pegado en mi mano – Dijo mostrando la cola del perro

- Espera – Dijo Sam acercándose a Spencer - ¿Para que hacías esa escultura?

- Es que tengo que presentarla – Dijo Spencer – en la veterinaria "Mascotas Peludas"

- ¿Puedo verla? – Dijo Sam

- Claro – Dijo Spencer guiándola – Sígueme

- ¡Espera Spencer, tu mano! – Gritó Carly pero no la oyeron

En eso empieza a timbrar el celular de Carly, ella miro su teléfono pero no tenía registrado el número…

- ¿Aló? – Dijo Carly

- ¡Carly! – Dijeron del otro lado

- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué me llamas con otro número? – Dijo Carly a saber que era nada más y nada menos que Freddie.

- Porque no tengo saldo – Dijo Freddie casi susurrando

- ¿Y de quien es el celular? – Preguntó Carly - ¿A caso de tu guapo primo?

- Si, de mi guapo primo – Dijo imitando la voz de Carly

- Hay, ya, dime que no es guapo – Dijo Carly sonriendo

- Aishhh – Dijo Freddie un poco arto – ¡No se yo no soy una chica!

- ¿Por qué susurras? – Dijo Carly riéndose

- Porqué mi primo no puede nada de lo que voy a decir – Dijo Freddie

- Ahhh y ¿de que quieres hablar?

- No lo sé, puede ser – Dijo Freddie sarcásticamente – ¡DE SAM!

Freddie no estaba celoso, nada. Solo se preocupaba por ella, no quería que la lastimaran, solo eso. Si claro, ni el se la cree. Si. Estaba celoso, pasaba más tiempo con Andrés que con él. No pensaba que lo remplazara, solo que, puede que le esté empezando a gustar a Andrés… Él no quería, porque puede que ella caiga en sus redes y no quería que le haga daño.

Freddie lo conocía desde pequeño, y ya conocía como era. Él le mandaba varios correos por internet diciendo sobre su "ligue de la semana" era siempre así, le hacía ilusiones a alguien y luego le terminaba. No quería que haga eso con Sam, no con "Su Sam"

- ¿Qué tiene Sam? – Preguntó Carly sin entender nada

- Nada, solo que, no se… - Dijo Freddie

- Ya sé lo que tienes – Dijo Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro

- No, no es eso – Dijo Freddie entendiendo de lo que hablaba

Freddie seguía oculto en su cuarto, hasta que entro su primo, al mismo tiempo el oculto el teléfono y apretó un botón.

Andrés empezó a preguntarle si tenía su teléfono, pero él le decía que no, que lo había visto en la cocina.

- Si lo… - Dijo Carly pero Freddie ya había cortado – Claro, Adiós. – Dijo sarcásticamente guardando su celular

Cuando se fue a la cocina, el vio el celular y lo había acabo, ahora que habló con Carly, claro no le sirvió de mucho porqué nunca le dijo que le pasaba, decidió hacer algo, algo que no pensó hacerlo después de que termino con Sam.

Andrés le encantó pasar tiempo con Sam, esperaba que todos los días sea así. Al igual que Freddie, él no quería que se le acerque. Le gustaba, eso era cierto, haría todo lo posible con tal de que este con el.

Carly sabía que le pasaba, sabía que él estaba celoso, celoso de Andrés, ya que es el primer día y la esta pasando con Sam. A Carly por un momento le gustó Andrés, era muy lindo, pero luego se dio cuenta que le prestaba más atención a Sam, así que ella se olvido de la idea de que a Andrés le guste ella.

Sam, por otro lado, no sabía nada, solo le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, ya que se reía mucho con el, había encontrado una persona con la que se puede burlar de… su "ex-enamorado", ya que con Carly no podía hacer eso, porque ahí mismo le empieza a regañar.

Ella todavía no se olvidaba de Benson. Todavía lo quería. Cada vez que estaban con Andrés, siempre hablaba sobre Freddie. Lo cual él le respondía ya que no tenía otro tema para conversar.

- No, la verdad no creo – Dijo Sam caminando hacía el sillón

- Te apuesto que sí – Dijo Spencer detrás de ella

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Carly confundida

- Nada Shay – Dijo Sam mientras prendía el televisor – Cosas que alguien inventa

- Claro, como yo soy la menor – Dijo Carly sarcásticamente – la pequeña Shay, nadie me cuenta nada.

- Hay, no te pongas así – Dijo Sam rodando los ojos

- Ya – Dijo Spencer parándolas – No discutan chiquitas… mentirositas… y… - dijo pensando en algo que rimaba – bo…bitas , que prepare tacos de Espagueti

- Me traes 2 platos – Dijo Sam sin despegar la vista

- ¡Sam! – Le regaño Carly

- Si tienes razón – Dijo Sam – Que sean 3

- ¡Sam!

- Si quieres tu plato – Dijo Spencer – Anda por el a la cocina

- Hay – Dijo Sam parándose – ¡Que no hay buena atención acá!

- Ni que fuera un restaurante – Dijo Carly

Comieron los famosos Tacos de Espagueti, Sam agarro sus cosas para irse, claro, sin agradecer por la comida, típico de ella.

Salió del apartamento despidiéndose de todos. Cerró la puerta y sintió que alguien estaba atrás de ella apoyado a la pared, en su mente rogaba que no sea Freddie. Volteó con un poco de miedo y si, tenía razón era el estúpido de Benson. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Acaso hablaría sobre lo que paso? Mas te vale que no.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos.

**Me querran matar por dejarla ahi. Hahahah pero tenía que pasar, o sino me demoraría mas con la historia. hahaha (: Bueno como les pareció? Bonito? Diganmelo en un Review porfa! (: Bueno, todavia faltan varias cosas, ademas de Andrés, vendran otras nuevas personas, pero más adelante todavía. (:**

**Gracias por leer. (:**

**Reviews porfa! ;)**


	4. Meterte en mi vida

**Holaaaaa, lo siento por demorar es que mi computadora se malogro y ya había terminado este capitulo alli y ahora tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, creo que me salio mejor que antes haha (: no habran pensado que abandone fanfiction no? ahaha estuve desde mi cel todos los días y leí casi todos los fics bueno... todos haha :D pero no podía dejar reviews... ): Sorry a todos por no dejar, maldigan a mi celular hahah**

**Bueno les dejo con el capitulo jiji.. :P**

**Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertencen. **

* * *

><p>Meterte en mi vida.<p>

* * *

><p>~Sam POV~<p>

Esa voz. Odiaba esa voz. ¿Justo ahora tenía que poner esa voz? ¡Idiota! Eso es lo que era por ponerme tan pensativa por eso. No, las cosas no son así de fáciles, Benson. Ok? así que no lo hagamos, o mejor dicho, lo hagas. Siempre cuando ponía esa voz antes, cuando éramos enamorados, me encantaba y simplemente lo empezaba a besar. Pero ahora odio esa voz baja y ronca, la verdad ni sé cómo reaccionar. Ahorita el sigue mirándome esperando mi respuesta.

"¿De qué?" Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de mi boca. Pero, también quería saber de qué quería hablar. Del Web Show? ¿Acaso de eso quería hablar? ¿O de Carly? ¿Se habrá enamorado de nuevo de ella? ¿Y querrá ayuda de mí? ¿O lo que pasó en el apartamento de Carly? Espero que la segunda ni la tercera sean. La segunda no, porque de tan solo pensarlo se me sale las lágrimas por dentro. Y la tercera, no porque, ni yo sé lo que paso.

"Solo di que sí" ¡Rayos! Otra vez esa voz. Contrólate Puckett. Mamá nunca deja salir sus sentimientos y mucho menos lo hará ahora.

"¿Y si no quiero?" ¡Mala! ¡Boca Mala! por dejar salir las palabras sin pensar.

"Solo un sí" Oh... Oh... "Por favor" Mi cuerpo no responderá en 5... 4... 3...

"Bueno" Ufff por poco

Freddie sonrió con su típica sonrisa al costado y nos dirigimos a un lugar para hablar, bueno... él me estaba llevando, no, dirigiendo el lugar, salimos de Bushwell Plaza.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté con un poco de miedo.

Solo una palabra rondaba por mi cabeza y era 'Escapar'. Escapar de todas las preguntas que me hará. El solo me miró y volteó, para después de 5 minutos responder.

"A un lugar" ¡Demonios! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy? Espero que no...

"A qué lugar pues..." Dije como si fuera obvio. En realidad, lo era. Vi que nos detuvimos antes de cruzar la pista.

"Ya lo sabrás" Me dijo para después agarrarme mi mano y cruzar la pista corriendo, mientras los autos estaban pasando. Uhmm... Me gusta

"¡Estás loco!" Le grité pero no me hizo caso "¿Pudimos haber muerto sabes?"

"Lo sé" Dijo sin importancia... Ahh! Me desesperaa!

"Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Por fue divertido ver tu cara de asustada" Dijo riéndose. Le mande una mirada asesina, pero él no le hizo caso y siguió riéndose. "Vamos, fue divertido"

"No" Seguí con mi mirada

"¡Admítelo!" Dijo sin parar de reír. Su risa era la más linda del mundo y sin darme cuenta empecé a sonreír.

"Bueno si... un poco" Dije contagiándome de su risa.

Caminamos unas cuadras más, hasta que me di cuenta que él no soltó mi mano cuando terminamos de cruzar la pista, pero no le di importancia. Sólo quería irme, huir de ahí, la desesperación llegó a mí de nuevo, fijé mi vista a algún lugar, me di cuenta que había una tienda de jamones, uhmmm... ¡rico! ¡Ta Tan! ¡Tengo una idea genial! Que no puede fallar.

"Freddalupe, quiero ir al baño. Hemos estado caminando como 1 hora"

"Si recién vamos 10 minutos caminando"

"Igual, es mucho y quiero ir al baño, vamos a ese restaurante de ahí" Dije con una de mis típicas mentiras, el solo se paró y me miró a los ojos, como si quisiera saber si es verdad lo que digo, me puse muy nerviosa por si descubriera mi mentira. Ok, ojos, ¡no me traicionen!

"Está bien" Yeei! Todavía sigo con mis donde JOJO!

Entramos al lugar y estaba más o menos lleno y me di cuenta que ahí estaba. La adorada, más preciada y más cara, por cierto, jamón boliviano. El más rico de todos.

"Nub, ¿me comprarías un jamón?" Dije señalando el que quería, el solo me miró, para luego ponerse en la fila y soltar mi mano. Aproveché y me fui al baño. La fila no era tan larga, pero igual tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Entré al baño, me lavé las manos y salí de ahí. Abrí la puerta muy despacio y abriendo lo suficiente como para poder ver donde estaba él.

Lo empecé a buscar, en la salida, en una de las mesas, hasta que lo encontré, estaba pagando. Era ahora o nunca. Salí despacio del baño, evitando hacer algún ruido que volteara la cabeza. Camine con pasos largos hasta llegar a la puerta, donde justo unos señores estaban abriendo la puerta para salir y me colé. Salí. ¡Libre! ¡Al fin puedo respirar aire puro, sola y sin compañía de nadie!

Ahora solo me toca ir a mi casa antes de que el idiota me encuentre. Alce la mi pierna para correr. Pero en ese instante sentí una mano que me agarró del brazo y me jaló

"¿Pensabas irte?" Dijo, nada más ni nada menos que el estúpido de Freddie, ¡cómo pudo ser tan rápido y verme entre tanta gente!

"Ahh..." No sabía cómo reaccionar, mi cerebro no podía formular ni una palabra.

"Lamento decepcionarte pero no te iba a dejar escapar tan fácil" ¿Qué? ¿Él sabía que quería escapar? ¿Pe-pero cómo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Perdí mi don de mentir!

"Lo... siento" Lo único que podía decir.

"No importa" Dijo entregándome la bolsa con el jamón.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia algún lugar en el mundo que solo es sabe dónde. Había mucho silencio quería romper el silencio pero no se me ocurría nada. Odiaba esto. ¡No me gusta! Maldito Benson, ¡habla de una vez! Di algo.

"Llegamos" Dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente. Me asusté. Vi como él se sentó e hizo una seña para que me sentara. Le obedecí y el silencio siguió, pero esta vez yo seré la que lo rompa.

"¿Para qué venimos a este lugar?" Dije mirando el lindo paisaje que se notaba desde acá.

Era simplemente hermoso -el paisaje por si acaso- por si no les dije, estábamos en una colina y se notaba toda la ciudad, desde acá se podía ver el sunset, si... me olvide decirles también que se estaba anocheciendo...

Me eche en la colina todavía mirando el paisaje, era realmente perfecto.

"Para que hablemos" Dijo sentándose por donde estaban mis piernas.

"Pudimos haber hablado es Bushwell" Le dije inclinando mi cabeza para poder mirarlo.

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque este lugar es hermoso y tranquilo" Dijo mirando de uno el sunset, en eso estaba de acuerdo "Además nadie nos molestaría" Agregó.

"¿Ya has venido a este lugar?"

"No" Ok... Esto es muy raro Benson...

"¿Entonces?" Dije un poco confundida.

"¿Entonces qué?" Fruncí el ceño. Como se puede hacer el desentendido

"¡Nada ya! Eres raro." Dije molesta. El solo se rió.

"¿De que querías hablar?" Dije mirándolo.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" Ok... para eso me hizo querer escapar de él, ocultarme varias cosas, tener que mentirle -bueno eso siempre hacia-, casi morirnos. ¡Eres un loco, Benson! ¡Enserio!

"¿Qué?" Dije pensando que no escuché bien.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Dijo levantando la voz para que oyera mejor.

"Bonito." Dije haciendo una mueca rara y seguir mirando el paisaje.

"¿Nada más?"

"No..." Dije mirándolo como si estuviera algo en la cara "¿Debería haber algo?"

"No sé" Dijo mirándome muy profundamente a los ojos. Puso su voz ronca y baja y dijo "Eso tú lo sabes"

Ok... eso es raro... ¿yo sé qué? me estás dando miedito Benson...

"¿Y qué tal Andrés?" Dijo quitando su mirada de la mía, evitando mis ojos.

Aaah... con que a eso quería llegar... esto se va a poner muy divertido... creo.

"Bien, es súper chistoso" Dije riéndome como si me hubiera acordado algo que él me dijo. "Él siempre me..."

"No quiero que lo veas" Dijo poniendo su cara y voz seria. Ok... ¿Quién te crees?

"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?"

"Tu amigo"

"Un amigo no te prohibiría estar con alguien que la entiende y le hace sonreír" Grité.

"Yo nunca dije eso" El también grito.

"Pues déjame decirte lo que pienso" Dije mientras me acercaba más a él "NO TE HARE CASO" Le dije casi deletreando cada palabra. "No eres nadie, ¿ok?" Dije retrocediendo

"Claro que lo soy" Dijo adelantándose poco a poco. Cuidadito Benson... Agarro una de mis manos y me miró a los ojos "lo hago por tu propio bien" Puso su voz baja...

"¿Que bien?" Dije soltándome de su mano "¿Piensas que es bien dejar a alguien que le da risas a tu vida?"

"¡No! Yo solo quiero que no lo veas" Me volvió a gritar. Está bien, me harté eso es todo.

"¿Sabes qué? Me harté. Me voy" Me giré para irme. Estaba harta. Harta de que piense que puedo hacer lo que a él se le dé la gana. Caminé unos pasos y sentí que unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. No llores Puckett... ahora no. "Y lo seguiré viendo" Dije gritando y volteando para poder verlo. Mi voz se había quebrado un poco por lo que estaba llorado. Lo vi. Estaba parado en el mismo lugar que lo dejé, como era de noche no pude ver su expresión y solamente me volteé, justo estaba pasando un taxi y lo pedí. Me subí. Le di mi dirección al taxista.

"¿Por qué está así, señorita?"

"No le importa" Dije en voz un poco baja.

"La verdad que no, pero me parte el alma cuando veo a alguien llorar" No dije nada "¿Por su enamorado?"

"NO ES MI ENAMORADO" Dije tratando de gritar lo más que podía "terminamos hace unos días" dije bajando la voz

"Es un idiota"

"Si, siempre lo supe" Dije sonriendo un poco, pero igual seguí llorando

"No sabe valorar a la persona que tiene cerca"

"Es que no terminamos por eso..."

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó con curiosidad, tenía ganas de descargarme y no pasara nada si le digo todo a un taxista, igual, nunca más lo veré.

"Pensamos que no funcionaba y estábamos forzando la relación, pensábamos que si seguíamos terminaríamos igual que esas parejas..."

"¿Qué se odien al final?"

"Si... yo no quería eso, tampoco quería terminar... quería decirle no pero no sé porque dije que si... tal vez sea el destino que no quiera que estemos juntos..."

"Tal vez él estaba buscando una excusa para terminar con usted..."

"No. No creo." Dije muy segura.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo un poco confundido por mi seguridad

"Porque después de terminar... él me dijo..."

"¿Qué le dijo?"

"Te amo" No puedo evitar que me salieran más lagrimas salieran.

"Ohh..." Dijo, faltando ya solo 1 cuadra para mi casa ya estaba sacando la plata para pagarle. "¿Y usted lo ama?"

"Mucho" Dije contando la plata y viendo que el taxi ya se estaba estacionando.

"Solo le diré 3 cosas" Dijo deteniendo el carro "Si lo amas, lucha por él, que estoy seguro de que si él te ama, hará lo mismo por ti" Dijo volteándome para verme "la segunda... no dejes nunca que un hombre te haga daño, se fuerte, que ningún chico piense que eres débil" Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa "y la última, las cosas pasan por algo, pero no siempre es lo que piensas" Le sonreí, es lo mejor que me pudieron aconsejar estos últimos días. Le di la plata que tenía en la mano y me dispuse a salir

"Gracias por todo, generalmente si fuera un taxista cualquiera no le hubiera pagado" Dije sonriendo y cerrando la puerta del auto.

"Gracias señorita" Dijo riendose.

Generalmente si fuera un taxista cualquiera no le hubiera pagado. No soy de dar plata a cada rato pero se lo merecía. Me ayudó mucho, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Espero que no se equivoque todo lo que el señor me dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy. Lamento si creian que se iban a reconciliar, yo por un momento pense en que se reconciliaran pero vamos todavia tienen que pasar más cosas, y tambien perdon si la pelea estuvo mal, no soy buena haciendo peleas hahaha<strong>

**Bueno gracias por leer, y tambien a todos ustedes que hicieron sus fics estos ultimos dias jiji.**

**Aun tengo las esperanzas de que el fic 'Miedo a Amar' de maxina-san siga :D les recomiendo a todos que lo lean jiji, y si maxina-san esta leyendo esto: PORFAVOR SIGUELAAA :D**

**¿Les gusto? Diganmelo en un review :DDD**

**Bueno me voy, byeeee.**


	5. Melanie

**Holaaaaa, lo sientoooooo por demoraar, abajo les explico todo ahora les dejo con el cap :D  
><strong>

**Nota: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertencen. **

* * *

><p>Melanie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Maldito día, porque tenemos que comenzar clases tan temprano. Odio eso. Me levanté de la cama y me fui directo a bañar. Una ducha me alegraría el día, siempre y cuando el agua no este fria.

Termine de bañarme, me enrolle la toalla y me fui hacia la cocina. Encontré un pan a medio comer. Me fije en todos lados y encontré a mi madre, como siempre echada en el sofa, no sé si dormiendo o muerta, pero por el olor de cerveza era obvio que ha estado bebiendo, asi que descartemos la posibilidad de que este muerta.

Le grité para que se levantara, pero no lo hizo. Rayos, me toca ir en taxi al colegio. Me cambie, agarré plata de la casaca de Pam, por suerte tenia unas monedas y me fui a conseguir un maldito taxi.

El día estaba oscuro, desde la ventana del taxi se podía notar que llovería. Que bueno que no voy caminando al colegio... ¿Cómo estará Carly? Ella se va caminando así que llegara empapada, al igual que Fre... Olvidenlo... no quiero hablar de eso.

Entré al colegio, y como predije Carly estaría empapada.

"¿Que tál, Carlangas?"

"¿Tu que crees Sam? La lluvia me mojo completita" Dijo con mucha rabia

"No te enojes Shay... Cuidado con las arrugas" Dije mientras guardaba mis cosas

"¡No tengo arrugas!" Dijo con seguridad. Me empezé a reír porque había sacado un espejo para fijarse, a lo cual Carly me frunció el seño.

"¿Que hay chicas?" Dijo Freddie detrás de mí

"Hola" Dije seria.

"Freddie" Dijo Carly con una sonrisa "¿Por qué tu no estas mojado?"

"Porque mi mamá me trajo en su carro, tenía miedo de que me de una pulmonía" Carly se rió mientras yo los miraba seria.

"Bueno.. me iré a cambiar, no vemos en el receso" Dijo yéndose dejando una hueya cada vez que daba un paso.

"Sam... ¿estas molesta?"

"No, que va" Dije con sarcasmo

"Por favor Sam..."

"Me voy a clases" Dije golpeando para que salga de mi camino y caminando rápido.

"Sam" Me agarró del grazo para que para de caminar y volteara "Por favor, perdóname"

"¿Perdonar qué?"

"Fui un idiota al decir todo eso ayer"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo"

"Es que... no.. te... agg... me descontrole, no sabía en que pensaba, en serio, lo siento"

"Sabes, tu no tenías ningun derecho de decirme eso"

"Si, lo siento. Si quieres se amiga de los quien sea y estate con todos los chicos que quieras, pero porfavor perdoname, si haces eso te juro que no te dire esas cosas nunca más" Dijo agarrandome las manos "claro, si los chicos con los que andas no me caen para nada, ahi si"

Me reí, la última parte creo que sono como una amenaza pero no me puedo negar era tan lindo, que me dan ganas de darle un beso, pero que piensas puckett! ¡Nada de besos! ya no estan juntos, ya no estan juntos.

Oh oh... de tanto pensar no me di cuenta de lo cerca que tenía Freddie.

"Esta bien" Dije apartando mi vista de la de él.

"¿Me perdonas?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si... no me lo vuelvas a hacer repetir" Dije con tono amenazante en la ultima parte.

"Bueno" Dijo riendose. "¿Un abrazo?" Dijo Alzando sus brazos para abrazarle, que tentador.

"No" dije con cara de asco y me fui.

Las clases pasaron como cualquier día en la escuela, aburridos como siempre. En todo el día no me toco clases con Andres ni con Freddie. Ahorita me toca la peor clase del mundo, si... EDUCACION FISICA. Odio correr y hacer todas esas cosas que se hacen, igual ni que tuviera que hacer eso para triunfar en la vida pff... pero a la vez me gusta porque paso el tiempo con Wendy, no comparto ni una clase con ella mas que esta, pero casi siempre nos escapamos de clase y nos vamos donde Carly, que está en su clase de pintura y nos quedamos ahi a hacer tonterias.

"Vamos Carly, solo esta vez" Dijo Wendy

"No, la profesora se va a dar cuenta que no estoy" Dijo Carly en voz baja

"Hay porfavor, ni se da cuenta donde esta ella, todo el dia para sentada mandando mensajes por su celular" Dije convenciendola

"Bueno.. es cierto"

"Ves! nunca se va a dar cuenta, vamos..." Dije jalandola hacia la puerta

"Si lo hara"

"Es una boba no lo hara"

"Me arrepentiré de esto" Dijo Carly para si misma, aunque igual la escuchamos.

Y así es como por primera vez Carly Shay se escapa de clases...

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

"¡Todo por tu culpa!" Dijo Carly enojada

"No sabía que iba a..."

"¡No digas nada!" Gritó muy molesta "No se va a dar cuenta, es una boba" Dijo imitando mi voz

"Lo siento"

"Por tu culpa Spencer me gritó y me dio una larga charla toda lo noche"

"Lo..."

"Y cuando digo toda la noche es toda la noche"

"Pero"

"¡TODA LA NOCHE!"

"Ya chicas paren" Dijo Freddie deteniendo la pelea

"Es que"

"¡Shh! igual tambien fue tu culpa Carly"

"¿Qué? ¿Como que mi culpa?" Dijo un poco alterada Carly

"Si no querías ir simplemente no ibas y ya, que tanta cosa hacen"

Y ahora ellos dos discutian... yo recibí una llamada con no muy buenas noticias...

"Bueno bueno bueno, ya que ustedes siguen discutiendo yo me voy"

"Tu no tienes derecho a decirme eso" Gritó Carly

"Si... mamá se va..." Dije alzando un poco la voz

"Si es la verdad" Freddio le gritó a Carly

"Claro, vengo más tarde" Al parecer nadie me tomó atención...

* * *

><p><em> Carly POV<em>

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo asustada Carly

"Fue la puerta, Carly" Respondió bajando a su tono normal de voz "Sam se fue"

"¿Y sin despedirse? pff"

"Si... que podiamos esperar de ella..." Dijo sentandome en el sofa.

"¡Chicos!" Salio Spencer de su cuarto

"¿Qué pasa Spen?" Dije sentandome al costado de Freddie.

"¿Van a ir a Licuados locos?"

"La verdad... no quere..."

"Pues van y me compran un licuado de mora azul con aji extrapicante"

"¿Existe eso?" Preguntó Carly

"T-Bo me acaba de mandar un mensaje que acaba de sacar un nuevo sabor, lo quiero probar YAAAA" Dijo mientras nos empujaba a la puerta "Así que chau"

Y así es como un hermano mayor te dice que porfavor vayas a un lugar donde en realidad no tienes ganas de ir y también que gaste mi propia plata, porque no me dio ni una moneda...

"Carly... Lo siento por la pelea"

Verdad... ni me había dado cuenta que terminamos de pelear.

"No te preocupes, la verdad me tranquilizo un poco"

"¿Sabes a donde fue Sam?"

"Ni siquiera se despidió, ni aviso ni nada ¿Cómo quieres que sepa?" Dije riendome un poco

"Ahhh... pensé que como eras su mejor amiga te habra mandado un mensaje de donde estaba"

"No, no recibi nada. ¿Por qué tan interesado en donde esta Sam?"

"¿Interesado yo? No" Dijo disimulando

"Claro que sí. ¿Sigues enamorado de ella no?" Dije riendome

"Carly" Dijo mientras ponia un brazo sobre mi hombro "El amor es un sentimiento muy grande que solo personas..."

"Dime si o no" Dije rodando los ojos

"Si"

"Ay Freddie, eres muy transparente, se te nota todo lo que te pasa"

"¿Tú crees que ella siga enamorada de mi?"

"Yo la verdad no creo, sé que esta"

"Yo a veces creo que no y pienso que debería olvidarme de ella, pero a la vez miro sus ojos y no sé que pensar"

"Tu sabes que Sam es una de las personas que no reflejan sus sentimientos facilmente y tu deberías averiguar eso"

"No lo sé, Carly. Tal vez sea tiempo de olvidarla, nos peleamos mucho"

"Antes también se peleaban, eso es normal"

"Ademas hoy se fue sin decir nada, que tal si se consiguió un enamorado"

"Aaay, no creo... No la verdad no, porque me lo hubiera dicho. Yo solo te digo que hagas lo que tu corazón te dice" Dije sonriendole, la verdad no es un consejo tan original pero a mi me sirve... a veces... "Ahora tu haz la cola mientras yo hago una llamada" Dije yendome lo mas lejos posible

_"Hola"_

_"Sam, soy Carly"_

_"Si lo sé, tengo identificador de llamadas. ¿Que pasa Carlotta?"_

_"¿Donde estas? y no me digas así sabes que no me gusta" Dije un poco enojada_

_"Tranquila, estoy por aquí en un mal momento, ¿por?"_

_"No nada, solo quería saber. ¿Por qué mal momento?"_

_"Cosas personales, oye te tengo que cortar"  
><em>

_"Estan bien, Chau Sam, Cuidate"  
><em>

"¿Estabas hablando con Sam?" Dijo Freddie detras de mi.

"¡Freddie! Me asustaste"

"¿Que te dijo?"

"Nada... interesante..."

"Carly..."

"Esta con su mamá, dice que le llamó urgente para... que le ayude a depilarse... si eso" Dije un poco nerviosa, si le decía que estaba -ocupada- pensaría otra cosa, como yo ahorita estoy pensando...

"Que asco" puso su cara de horrorizado.

"Si... por eso la corte rápido"

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

"¡Hermanitaaaa!" Dijo Melanie viniendo corriendo y lanzandose encima mio con todo y sus maletas

"Hermana" Dije fingiendo alegría

"¿Qué tal? ¿Como has estado?"

"Si si todo bien, ahora vamos que mamá esta esperando en el auto"

"¡Verdad! ¡Mamáaa!" Dijo corriendo hacia la salida.

No estoy triste, no la verdad no, estoy feliz que mi hermanita este acá solo que hay algo que no sé... algo que no permite alegrarme.

"Sam, sube las maletas y tu Mel sientate"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque tu hermana acaba de venir de un enorme viaje y debe estar cansada"

"La verdad no" Dijo Mel metiendose.

"¡Igual subelo ya!" Grito mi madre.

Y así es como mi mamá demuestra que Mel es su favorita, igual no me importa. Hice lo que dijo tan solo para no ganarme problemas, me tenia harta todo esto, pero, que puedo hacer? mi mamá acaba de terminar con el electricista y esta de mal humor.

"Hermana"

"Que?" Dije seria.

"No te alegra verme?" Dijo caminando hacia su cama y sentandose.

"Claro que si, quien no se alegraria estar con su gemela?" Dije poniendome a su lado.

"Pues no parece. No te he visto sonreir desde que vine."

"Si sonrei, cuando te salude en el aeropuerto..."

"Oh vamos, eso no era una sonrisa de verdad y no me lo vas a negar" Dijo levantando una ceja

"La verdad es que si estoy feliz de que estes aqui, solo que hay algo que no me permite sonreir y no sé que es"

"Entonces si me quieres?"

"Claro que si Mel, como no hacerlo?" Dije sonriendole de verdad por primera vez y abrazandola.

"Yo tambien te quiero hermanita y no nos separaremos mas, supongo.." Dijo tambien sonriendome

Mi mamá nos dijo que la cena estaba lista y bajamos a cenar, Mel nos conto sobre todas las cosas extrañas que le pasaron en la otra ciudad, terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Freddie POV<em>

Hoy estaba mejor, sera mi gran día. Ayer cuando hable con Carly entendí definitavemente lo que quería, quería estar con Sam. Todo lo que había pasado no se iba desperdiciar por una simple tontera de diferencias, nuestra relación iba tan bien y de la nada todo termino.

Yo quiero estar con Sam y hoy se lo diré.

"Hola" Saludó Carly con su habitual sonrisa mientras entraba

"Hola Carly, ¿vino Sam?"

"Todavía no, pero te aseguro que no tardara en llegar. ¿Por qué tanto interes en Sam eh?"

"Por nada..."

"A mi no me engañas Freddie."

"Bueno esta bien" Dijo sonriendo ante su accion y me senté en el sofa" Le pedire a Sam que volvamos

Creo que a Carly le gusto mi idea porque se puso como en shock y luego sonrio enormemente.

"Que lindo Freddie, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo"

"Gracias Carly, espero que me diga que si"

"Estoy segura que si, no sabes la felicidad que tendra cuando lo preguntes"

Paso el día y me estaba preparando mentalmente como decirselo a Sam. Sam no llegaba y me angustiaba, no paraba de dar vueltas por el sofa.

"Ahorita haras un hueco en el suelo" Dijo Carly riendo

"Estoy nervioso" Le dije sin parar de camina

"Tranquilo, estoy segura que vendra, si no vino hasta ahora es porque se quedo dormida"

"¿Hasta las 6?" Dije levantando una ceja

"Es Sam, es capaz de dormirse hasta esta hora."

"Creo que me ire a bañar, asi me relajo un poco."

"Esta bien, te llamo cuando venga Sam."

Sali del apartamento de Carly y me choque con alguien

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes."

"Hola..." Dije al darme cuenta de que era Sam

"Hola" Dijo Sam

"Tengo que decirte algo..."

"¿Que cosa? ¿Paso algo?" Dijo un poco asustada

"No, bueno si, no, si..."

"¿Si o no?" Dijo mirandome extraño

"Lo que pasa es que no sé como decirtelo..." Dije muy nervioso

"Solo dilo"

"Es un poco dificil..."

"Tan feo es lo que me quieres decir?" Dijo asustada

"No, claro que no. Solo que..."

"Entonces dilo" Dijo ya un poco harta

No se me venia ni una palabra de como decirle así que hice algo que no creo que me arrepienta. La besé. Ella se quedo en shock un momento y luego me correspondió el beso. Le expresé en ese beso todo lo que sentia, en especial, que nunca deje de amarla.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, lo siento por me demore mucho, pero no tenia computadora y de mi cel no se podia editar. Tambien lo siento si esta corto haha pero queria actualizar rapido, les aseguro que el proximo capitulo lo subire lo mas pronto posible. Esta semana no creo, estoy en examenes finales :( asi que deseguro de esta a la otra semana :D**

**Byeeee! No olviden de dejar Reviews. :)  
><strong>


	6. ¿Gemelas?

**Holiii. Siii volvii! Lo siento por mi tardanza :( ya tenia el capitulo casi listo y de la nada se me borro O.o hasta ahora no sé como... y ni siquiera habian pasado los 90 dias :( aparte de eso, no tenia mi laptop como para editar otra vez :s bueno lo importante es que estoy aqui asi que los dejo leer jiji n.n**

**Nota: iCarly y los personas NO SON MIOS! OK?**

* * *

><p>¿Gemelas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Estoy viendo la peor escena que he visto en mi vida, Freddie y mi hermana gemela besandose, ni un día paso desde que esta aqui y ya me esta quitando a mi novio... digo mi ex.. digo... ajj! Simplemente las hermanas no deberian de hacer eso.

Ellos se seguian besando y al parecer Freddie tomo la iniciativa porque él le abrazaba a Melanie. Empezaron salir un monton de lagrimas de mis ojos, mi corazón no paraba de dolerme, no sabía que hacer... no podía seguir mirando esa escena así que me fui, entonces, Freddie nunca me amo... Solo me queria porque me parecia a Melanie, ¡Claro! Si el se beso con Melanie cuando vino y finjio todo este tiempo que no entendia lo de Melanie y yo, ¿Como pude ser tan tonta? El siempre estuvo enamorado de Melanie y me utilizó, ahora que vino ella no dudó ni un minuto para recuperar todo... se nota. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?

* * *

><p><em>Melanie POV<em>

No puede ser, estoy besandome con Freddie Benson, oh por dios, besa tan bien. ¿Tanto me extraño como para besarme? No creo que sea una excusa para besarme ¿Sera que se enamoro de mi? ¡Ay! no entiendo nada, sera mejor que pare el beso, pero no quiero a la vez, ¡aaaay! ¡que hagooo!

-¿Que pasó? - Dijo Freddie al ver que me retire del beso.

- ¿Por qué fue eso?

- ¿No te diste cuenta todavia? Te extraño mucho, no puedo estar ni un minuto mas sin ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, te extraño, nunca pude olvidarte, y sobre todo nunca deje de amarte.

Totalmente en shock. ¿Freddie me amaba? no entiendo como paso. ¿Cuando se enamoro? ¿Cuando fuimos a una fiesta? No sé pero por una parte estoy feliz. El me gustaba cuando me lo presentaron, fue uno de los primeros amores de mi vida, pero parecía que yo no le importara así que me olvide de él... creo.

- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste?

- No sabía muy bien lo que sentía, mas bien, no sabía muy bien como decirtelo. ¿Tu me extrañas? - Dijo Freddie agarrandome mi mejilla

- Freddie sabes que...

- ¡Freddie entra a casa ahora! - Salió de la puerta la mamá de Freddie

- ¡Mamá dentro de un rato entro!

- ¡No! ¡Tengo que darte tu baño ahora!

- ¡Mamáaaa! ¡Te dije que soy muy grandecito para que me bañes tu!

- ¡Adrento Freddie! - Dijo señalando a la sala

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! - Dijo tratando de darme otro beso pero su mamá le jalo del brazo para entrarlo a la casa y el solo se despidio con la mano.

Es todo tan raro... y todavía más ya que Sam estaba viniendo detras de mi, de seguro se habra ido a la casa...

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Lo unico que quería era desahogarme por todo esto, pero no tenia con quien... Generalmente me desahogo con Benson, pero el es la razon de que me tengo que desahogar. Me desahogaria con Carly, pero ella lo unico que me hubiera dicho es decirle todo a Freddie, pero no quiero que destruya otra vez mi orgullo, asi que no se que hacer...

- Sam - Dijo Melanie tocando la puerta de su cuarto

- ¿Que quieres? - Dije tapandome la cara con la almohada para que no me viera

- Te estuve esperando en la casa de Carly y nunca subiste.

Claro... ahora a eso se le llama "Esperar"

- Es que me sentia mal.

- Me hubieras avisado, abreme la puerta quiero ha...

- No, quiero dormir.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

- Esta bien, hoy dormire con mamá pero mañana si dormire aqui, que te mejores - Se despidió al ultimo con una sonrisa dulce que Sam no pudo ver pero si se imaginaba.

Sam conocía mucho a su hermana ella sabía que le gustaba Freddie, ella misma se lo contó la vez que había besado a Freddie en la fiesta. Pero a la vez ella no sabia nada sobre la historia de amor que tuvo con Freddie, o capaz si y ella nunca quizo tocar el tema en las llamadas nocturnas despues de cada show. Le dolia un monton ese beso. De tan solo pensar que Freddie la engaño la mataba. Lo unico que podia hacer ahora era llorar para que todo ese dolor que ella sentia se vaya en lágrimas hasta que se quedara dormida.

Al día siguiente ella no quería ir a la escuela, sabia que tenia una exposicion que valia el 50 % del curso, obvio ella no estudio pero ella siempre improvisando y hablando lo primero que se le viene a la mente y dejando al profesor pensativo aprueba todas las exposiciones del colegio.

- Sam! Apurate! Es hora de irnos a la escuela! - Dijo Mel mientras tocaba la puerta

- Hoy no voy.

- Por qué? Me dejaras sola en el primer dia de la escuela?

Ese comentario le dio risa a Sam, cosa que Mel escucho.

- De que te ries?

- Obvio no estaras sola, tienes Freddie alli... Y Carly

- Cierto pero no sera lo mismo...

- tu sabes Mel que no conseguiras que vaya asi que estas perdiendo tiempo aqui.

- Esta bien, me ire, chau Sam.

- Tal vez vaya mas tarde a lo de Carly - Grito la rubia fuerte por si ella ya estaba lejos.

- Ok, me avisas - Tambien grito Mel y seguido de un portazo del carro de Pan.

**_En el colegio..._**

- Hola Carly

- Mel? O eres Sam disfrada de... Mel eres tuu! - Dijo Carly negando la idea de que Sam se disfrasara de su hermana, a ella nunca le gusto eso.

- Obvio que si? Espera, alguna vez Sam se disfraso de mi?

- No, bueno algo asi... es una largaa historia- Dijo recordando viejos tiempos en la que le ayudaba desfrandoce como Mel para impresionar a chicos.

- Me gustaría oirla - Dijo con una sonrisa imaginandose como se veria comportandose como ella.

- Luego te la cuento, ahora tenemos que ir a clase.

- Ayudame, no se dónde queda mi siguiente clase.

- A ver préstame tu horario para ver - Dice Carly extendiendo la mano. Melanie le entrega el horario y empieza a ver - No lo creo! Tenemos el mismo horario!

- Enserio!? Genial!

- Si, hoy solo compartimos una clase con Sam. Hablando de Sam, donde está?

- No quiso venir, ayer estaba mal pero no creo que sea por eso.

- Que raro... Bueno, es Sam.

- Oye y hay chicos lindos en nuestro salon?

- Si hay un chico que se llama Andres que al parecer le gusta Sam - Dijo Carly empezando a caminar hacia el salon junto con Melanie.

- Uy mi hermana ya tiene sus pretendientes - Dijo riendo - ¿Y a Sam le gusta?

- No lo sé, no creo, es el primo de Freddie.

- ¿Si? Oye y hoy nos toca clase con el? – Dijo mientras deseaba en su mente que la respuesta sea No.

- No hoy no, solo nos tocaba con Sam - Dijo un poco triste - Que raro que no haya venido hasta ahora, generalmente siempre está en mi casillero esperándome.

- Seguro se quedó dormido, o ya estará en el salón desde antes.

- Seguro...

**_Mas Tarde..._**

- Caaaarly!

- No esta Sam, y como... - Dijo mirando el seguro de la puerta que estaba rota - Para que pregunto.

- Si Spen por gusto preguntas, a donde fue Carly?

- No lo sé hasta ahora no viene.

- Ya pasaron más de 2 horas desde que termino la escuela.

- Y?

- Y Carly hasta ahora no viene... ¿No deberías estar preocupado? - Dijo Sam como lo más obvio.

-Noo, Carly sabe cuidarse. – Dijo como lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero

- Esta bien YAA! - Grito Spencer corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- No puedo creer como el papá de Carly le dejo a cargo a Spencer... - Dijo para si misma

Salio del departamento Shay, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la refrigeradora.

Al salir se encontró con una persona que ella, en este momento, quería que desapareciera del planeta tierra.

- Hola Sam - Dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

- Hola - Dijo seria

- A donde vas?

- No te importa.

- Bueno… y Carly?- Me dijo

- No sé

- No estabas con ella?

- No. – Dijo fingiendo aburrimiento

- Bueno pensé que como estabas saliendo de su…

- Muy larga tu explicación... Me tengo que ir chau – Dijo mientras se iba

- Chau.

Freddie no entendía, hoy pensaba pedirle a Sam para que este con ella y ella lo trata como... Siempre. Pensaba que se iba a comportar diferente ahora que sabe que le gusta de nuevo, o que nunca le dejo de gustar.

* * *

><p><em>Carly POV<em>

Es genial que Mel venga a Seattle y todavia para terminar año escolar con nosotros! Ahora si todos estamos completos, sera una graduacion innolvidable.

- Ya en serio, ya sé que eres tu.

- Es enserio soy Melanie, no Sam.

- No lo creo - Dijo Andres tocando su cabeza volteandola de un lado para otro - Pero son muy identicas

- Es porque son gemelas – Dije riendome de Andres, a veces él era tan idiota.

- ¿Y por que tu eres lacia y Sam no? - Dijo Andres

- Eso es difícil de explicar, un día mientras Sam y yo estábamos caminando por un bosque un lobo nos atacó, yo pude escapar pero Sam no, entonces yo trate de golpearlo con algo para que se vaya y se fue, pero a Sam le había dejado sin pelo, y luego de varios meses le vuelve a crecer pero ruloso.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo asombrado por la historia de Mel – Ohh… Pobre Sam.

- Y por eso va al psicólogo todos los días, por algo su comportamiento de matar a alguien..

- Ya Melanie deja de burlarte del pobre de Andres – Dije riéndome

- Aaay esta bien – Dijo fingiendo tristeza mientras Andrés no sabia que pasaba – Haha todo era broma tontito.

- ¿Ah?

- Su cabello es así porque mi papa era así.

- Aaaaah - Dijo tratando de entender - Pero son tan identicas

- Sabes termina tu licuado nomas - Dijo Mel riendose

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

- ¿Freddie fue al colegio? - Pregunto Carly

- Si, llego tarde junto conmigo

- Que raro no lo vimos en todo el dí

- En serio son tan iguales - Dijo tocandole la cabeza

- Sisi lo sé. Tiene algun problema mental o algo - Dijo Mel susurrando este ultimo hacia Carly.

- Bueno por ahora no sabria decir que si o que no.

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

- Por qué tan rapido? - Dijo Andres triste.

- Acuerdate que Sam esta sola en casa y no hay comida, probablemente Sam ya habra roto todo.

- Si quieres te acompaño.

- ¿Me quieres acompañar o quieres ver a Sam?- Dijo riéndose

- Los dos, así que vamos – Dijo jalándole de la mano - Cuentame

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Como es que llegaste aqui.

- Bueno, aveer por donde empiezo...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, hasta ahi, saben me acabo de enterar que en el Blackberry se puede editar archivos de Word asi que escribi mas rapido de lo que pude hacer y no me acordaba algunas cosas, editaba, borraba, pero bueno hasta aqui llego mi cabecita. Lo siento si esta corto :'( hice lo mejor que pude. Nos vemos en la próxima n.n<strong>


End file.
